The present invention relates to a process for preparing 5 3,7,11-trimethyldodeca-2,4,6,10-tetraen-1-ylphosphonium salts, to the corresponding phosphonium salts, and to a process for preparing lycopene.
As a rule, the C15-phosphonium salts for synthesizing carotenoids are prepared from vinylcarbinols by reaction with triphenylphosphine and a strong acid such as HCl or H2SO4 in protic solvents (see, for example, J. Chem. Soc., 1965, 2019-2026). Unlike vinyl-xcex2-ionol, which is a precursor used for synthesizing vitamin A and xcex2-carotene, it is possible to react vinylpseudoionol as precursor for preparing lycopene under these standard conditions only with poor yields and with low E/Z selectivities to give the corresponding C5-phosphonium salts.
EP 382 067 describes a process in which C15-phosphonium salts of lower alkanoic acids are prepared as intermediates because the salts which are mentioned of strong acids always give poor E/Z selectivities and, in the subsequent preparation of lycopene, low yields (byproducts). The salts of the alkanoic acids must be converted back into the chlorides (anion exchange) in an elaborate procedure before the subsequent Wittig reaction. In addition, to obtain a high E/Z ratio in the lycopene, it is necessary to remove (Z) contributions to the phosphonium salt by crystallization.
DE-B 27 29 974 discloses a process for preparing aqueous solutions of polyenyltriarylphosphonium salts of strong acids in acetic acid (see Example 3), although no 3,7,11-trimethyldodeca-2,4,6,10-tetraen-1-ylphosphonium salts, nor any alkanesulfonic acid, are mentioned in the Examples.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing phosphonium salts, which in one step results in 3,7,11-trimethyldodeca-2,4,6,10-tetraen-1-ylphosphonium salts which have a high E content and which give high E/Z selectivities on further reaction to lycopene.
We have found that this object is achieved by a process for preparing phosphonium salts of the formula I 
where
R is aryl and
Xxe2x8ax96 is CnH2n+1xe2x80x94SO3xe2x8ax96 with n=1-4, Arxe2x80x94SO3xe2x8ax96 with Ar=phenyl, tolyl or CF3xe2x80x94SO3xe2x8ax96,
which comprises reacting an alcohol of the formula II 
with triarylphosphine and sulfonic acids of the formulae
CnH2n+1xe2x80x94SO3H, Arxe2x80x94SO3H oder CF3xe2x80x94SO3H,
where n and Ar have the abovementioned meanings, in a solvent.
This usually entails adding the alcohol to the sulfonic acid in the solvent.
The sulfonic acids which are preferably used are alkanesulfonic acids, eg. ethane- or methanesulfonic acid, especially the industrially available methanesulfonic acid (70%). The reaction is preferably carried out in an alkanecarboxylic acid as solvent, particularly suitable alkanecarboxylic acids having 1-8 carbon atoms, especially acetic acid and propionic acid.
The invention also relates to phosphonium salts of the formula I 
where R is aryl and Xxe2x8ax96 is CnH2n+1xe2x80x94SO3xe2x8ax96 with n=1-4, or CF3xe2x80x94SO3xe2x8ax96, in particular CH3xe2x80x94SO3xe2x8ax96. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d means aryl radicals usually occurring in phosphines, such as phenyl, tolyl, naphthyl, each unsubstituted or substituted, especially phenyl.
The invention furthermore relates to a process for preparing lycopene, which comprises reacting a phosphonium salt of the formula I having the meanings for R, X, Ar and n stated in claim 1 with 2,7-dimethyl-2,4,6-octatrienedial.
It is possible by the process according to the invention to convert vinylpseudoionol of the formula II with, for example, methanesulfonic acid in glacial acetic acid into the corresponding phosphonium methanesulfonate in yields of 85-90% and with an E/Z selectivity of 3.7:1. The salt obtained in this way is immediately suitable for Wittig reaction with 2,7-dimethyl-2,4,6-octatrienedial to prepare lycopene, it being possible to dispense with additional steps such as anion exchange or enrichment of the E component by additional crystallization.
It was surprising that these advantageous results can be obtained with strong acids like the sulfonic acids, since it is stated in EP 382 067 A1 that the preparation of lycopene from salts of strong acids, mentioning halides, sulfates or phosphates, gives only low yields, with formation of unreactive byproducts especially in the preparation of the phosphonium salts (see page 2, lines 5-9). In the process according to the invention it is usual to add vinylpseudoionol (alcohol of the formula II) dropwise to the sulfonic acid, resulting in a high E/Z selectivity.
The process according to the invention is carried out in particular at from 20 to 120xc2x0 C., preferably at 60 to 100xc2x0C., in a conventional way.
The alcohol of the formula II (3,7,11-trimethyldodeca-1,4,6,10-tetraen-3-ol) is also referred to as vinyl-xcexa8-ionol or vinylpseudoionol and is disclosed, for example, in J. Chem. Soc. 1965, 2023 or EP 382 067. It can be obtained by known methods from pseudoionone.
The phosphonium salt of the formula I is preferably in the all-E form.
The lycopene prepared by the process according to the invention is used in a conventional way as coloring agent for human or animal foods, as antioxidant or as nutraceutical.